Did you forget?
by xHSMxZANESSAx
Summary: A oneshot based on Demi Lovato's Did you forget? Troy and Gabriella break up and she vents her feelings by sining this song, but did Troy realy forget? better than it sounds.


**AN: A small oneshot based on Demi Lovato's Did You Forget. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this song. **

"C'mon Gabs, its Saturday" I heard my two best friends say. "You need to get up, you've been like this for two weeks nearly now. Taylor and Sharpay groaned trying to pull their friend out of the bed and get her more active.  
"I cant, I still love him" I said as I burst into tears.

_Flashback 2 week ago_

_  
"Hey baby" I said wrapping my arms around him from behind. "Are you ok?" I asked as he began to become tense and pulled back a little. _

"_Urm… we need to talk" my eyes already began to form tears inside them.  
"Ok, well what about?" I asked hesitating, I knew something was wrong. _

"_We need to brake up" he stated. Just like that.  
"What why, is it me? What have I done, please Troy?"  
"No, no, it's me. And I just think we've grown apart. I'm sorry" he said walking away_

_End of flashback_

"Oh Gabi" Shar said pulling me into a hug. "You need to move on then too."

"I cant its just every time I see him with that red haired cheerleader, I just can't handle it" I replied wiping the hot tears that ran down my face, with the end of my sleeve.

"I know it's hard but, you can't mope around anymore, its not doing you any good" Taylor said comforting me by rubbing my arm.

"3 years, 3 years we have been going out for, I thought he was the one" I replied letting the hot tears run down my cheeks and drip onto the bed.

**DID YOU FORGET?**

It had now been 2 months since we broke up, and Troy and Amber were still going out. I wished that it was me in his arms but it would never be anymore.

Walking into the doors of East High I sighed as I saw happy couples together and a few tears leaked out of my eyes as the memories came flooding back.

I missed the smiles some of my friends were giving me when I walked past them but what I didn't miss was my eyes connecting with Troy's.

I knew he wanted to talk, he had been trying to for the past couple of months but I was ignoring him and trying to move on.

Third period finally came and it was one of my free's. To be honest I was relieved, I couldn't go another lesson with seeing amber flirting with troy and kissing him. Throughout all this though I still knew he was glancing towards me every so often.

Walking out of the lesson, the girls finally caught up with me after collecting some things from Kelsi.

"Hey gabs" Shar said adjusting her bag on her shoulder.  
"Hey where are you of too?" I asked noticing she was in a rush.  
"Dance practise, sorry, but Tay's here, I got to go, see you at lunch guys" she said running out of the building into the sports one.

"I'm sorry too gabs, I said I would help Chad with his chemistry, but I can stay with you if you want me too" she said. I was lucky to have such caring friends.

"Tay don't worry, I don't mind, he's your boyfriend" I said "plus he needs the help more than I do" I added.  
"Thanks Gabs" Taylor said laughing "and your right he really does because at the moment his grade is D-, what am I supposed to say to my parents, oh hey mum my boyfriend is an idiot and didn't pass any of his exams"

I laughed at them as I watched Chad run the opposite direction past me trying to run away form Taylor and Taylor chasing after him.

They were a great couple, and were lucky to have each other. I just wished I wasn't so lonely anymore. Tears formed once again as memories came flooding again.

Realising I had know where to go and no-on to hang out with, I pushed my tears back and headed to my favourite place unaware that a certain blue-eyed boy was watching my every move.

Sitting down at the piano, I grazed my hand over the keys before taking my music book out my bag and turning the pages to a certain song.  
I started playing the melody and softly began to sing as a few flashbacks flew through my head.

**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me  
**

_Flashback  
"hey Gab, I don't think you should go there" my best friend said  
"why I need to get to my locker" I laughed walking there._

_Stopping dead in my tracks I saw a red haired cheerleader making out with none other than troy only two days after our break up._  
_  
_**Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us  
**

_Flashback  
"Brie" he said looking into my eyes standing at the front of east high. "what ever happens I will always be here for you standing by your side, don't be afraid to tell me anything, I love"  
A few tears ran down my cheeks and he kissed them away. _

**  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget  


_Flashback  
"hey brie, keep a hold of my hand ok" he said sternly  
"ok but why?" asked moulding my hand into his.  
"Because I could never live without you if I knew something had happened to you" he said with a sincere look on his face as he kissed my forehead "I love you" he added._

**  
We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us**

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all  


_Flashback  
we were all sitting in my family room, talking about how Martha and Ryan had just gotten together.  
"Who do you will last forever out of all of us here?" a chirpy blonde said in the seat of her boyfriend.  
"Well, duh it's obvious, Troy and Brie, I mean look at them they're meant for each other" Chad said._

**  
And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us**

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

Hot salty tears fell from my eyes and hit the keys of the piano as I let it all out. Waiting for the next lot to hit the keys, I noticed a hand wiping them away for me turning my face towards theirs. As I opened my eyes I saw Troy wiping them away gently with his thumb.

"I haven't forgotten at all" he said before pulling me into a hug and crashing his lips onto mine. As much as I tried to pull away I couldn't and he wouldn't let me.

After minutes we pulled back and he placed his forehead onto mine.

"I'm so sorry for everything, for being a jerk, going out with Amber two days after we broke up and most of all for breaking up with you"  
"why?" I asked as more tears ran down my face. He placed his hands on my face and began to reply.

"I was scared, I was so scared that because I was in love with you. I didn't want to hurt you or me. I was just scared that if we both fell in too deep and then end up breaking up we would both get hurt. But were both hurting now and over the past two months I have realised I can't live without you" he said pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Will you forgive me for putting you through all that pain and take me back?" he asked quietly.  
I crashed my lips onto his. He deepened it asking for an entrance by licking my bottom lip. I gladly granted it we pulled back after a few moments.  
"Does that answer you question" I said with a smile that I had not put on for months.

He just grinned and simply replied "I never forgot about you or us. I love you forever and always Brie".

**AN: hope you liked it, I was just listening to the song and thought of the idea. Please let me know what you think!  
**


End file.
